omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
“God” (Silent Hill)
|-|Painting= |-|The Incubator= |-|False God= |-|Samael= Character Synopsis "God" 'is the mysterious sun goddess worshiped among many members of the Order and has played a significantly antagonistic role throughout the Silent Hill series. She is often represented as an orange-haired woman draped in red robes. Despite the fact that this could be a possible reference to Christianity, or general religious institutions (She is often given titles of reverence to apply as such "God" and "Lord"), She is not the deity of any real-world religions. The goals of many of the series' antagonists revolve around initiating Her rebirth, hoping to bring about the Apocalypse, and through the destruction of humanity, a promised Paradise. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Unknown, possibly 5-C '''| '''5-B, likely Low 2-C Verse: 'Silent Hill '''Name: '"God, "Lord", Samael, Incubus, The Holy Mother 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Undefinable (Existed before any known history and existed prehistoically) '''Classification: '''Creator of Paradise, Lord of Serpents and Reeds '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Established the concept of death to mortals, as before "God", humans were unable to die in a conventional sense), Possession (Takes physical form through manifesting in physical vessels, of which she possessess), Creation (Shaped other gods into being such as Lobsel Vith, Xuchilbara, Xuchilpaba and Valtiel), Soul Manipulation (Capable of sending the souls to The Paradise, where they'll rest eternally. Can also destroy souls), Immortality (Type 5 & 6; Existed before the concept of death was established across the universe. Should she die, she's able to manifest herself instantly into another host body), Telepathy, Mind Manipulaton (Granted Alessa's Dream with psychic capabilities that allows for psychic assaults and telepathic reading), Light Manipulation (Upon becoming The Incubus, she shined blinding light), Smoke Manipulation (Envolped the area that Glen was exploring in a cloud of smoke), Fire Manipulation (The False God is able to use flames in her attacks), Fear Manipulation (The mere presence of "God" can induce crippingly fear within an opponent), Empathic Manipulation (Gave humanity other emotions and made them feel more than solely sadness and pain), Dream Manipulation (Can trap beings in an eternal nightmare), Curse Manipulation (Placed a curse on Silent Hill), Non-Physical Interaction (Consistently stated and can interact with incorporeal beings such as souls), Weather Manipulation (Capable of causing weather phenomena across Silent Hill), Summoning (Able to summon monsters to aid her in battle), Darkness Manipulation (Stated to have control over the darkness that surrounds reality), Reality Warping (Capable of warping entire worlds and changing their foundation), Creation (Was the one behind the creation of Otherworld), Life-Force Manipulation (Has the potential to drain beings of their life essence), Electricity Manipulation (Some avatars of "God" are capable of projecting lightning), Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (Samael is capable of traversing dimensions and creating portals to normally inaccessible places) *"God" has resistance to the following: Death Manipulation/Conceptual Manipulation (Transcends the concept of death and is completely unbound by it. Before God, death as an idea was nonexistent) 'Destructive Ability: Unknown, possibly Moon Level '(Implied to be the one responsible for the orbit of earth and the moon around the sun and causing it's ration, of which yields this much energy. Superior to every other being present in Silent Hill, including Valtiel, the being cited as being close to themselves. Created The Paradise, which is big enough to house the souls of humankind) | '''Planet Level '(Avatars of "God" such as Samael were capable of reshaping and altering entire planets across the entire universe), likely 'Universe Level+ '(All of reality would have been in danger and was potentially going to be altered by "God" should her full power had amassed . This includes realities such as The Otherworld, which is confirmed to be universal in size ) 'Speed: Unknown '(Never shows any speed feats and has no statements of fast speeds), 'Omnipresent '''within Silent Hill (God’s presence is felt across all of Silent Hill, with them being able to manifest into any place and being within Silent Hill’s interior) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '''(Vastly above Pyramid Head, who can swing a giant knife that is this heavy, with one hand) | '''Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Unknown '(Never shows to physically strike or even attack in series. Also lacks a physical form and as such, she uses more immaterial attacks as opposed to raw physical power) 'Durability: Unknown '''(She’s harder to kill through conventional methods as she lacks a concept of death and even in the case she somehow dies, she can just shift her essence into another being, who’ll act as her host. Implied to be able to survive the destruction of the world, of which was the initial reasoning for her being summoned) | '''Planet Level, likely Universe Level+ '(The total distortion of worlds and even the entire universe wasn't enough to effect "God" and in fact, she did this casually) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Her form isn‘t made of conventional mass and is akin to a spirit without physicality) 'Range: Kilometers (Capable of cursing entire towns with eternal fog and misfortune) | Stellar to Universal+ ' 'Intelligence: Above Average '(Legends state that ”God” was responsible for the current advancements of humanity) '''Weaknesses: '''Needs a physical body to interact with reality, as without it, she can only use incorporeal methods of attack '''Version: God '| '''Samael Other Attributes List of Equipment: 'None '''Extra Info: ' * ”God” While never physically appearing in Silent Hill, is a being alluded to many times and is a essentially part of Silent Hill 3. This means that “God” is eligible for a profile as they are a existing being and do have known vessels * Much about “God” comes from creation stories and myths, however given the existence of ”God”, they are likely to have happened and as such shouldn’t be disregarded as conjecture Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Horror Category:Silent Hill Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Possessed Characters Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Spirits Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Smoke Users Category:Fear Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2